As the computer technology develops, services provided using computer and Internet technology are becoming more and more abundant. A logical computer, i.e., a virtual machine, can be virtualized on a physical machine (an electronic device) using virtualization technology. If the physical machine crashes, the virtual machine running on the physical machine may be shut down.
Existing methods for migrating the virtual machine generally monitor the key indicators (such as the processor utilization rate) when the physical machine is running. When one or more of these indicators exceed certain thresholds, an alarm is triggered. Then, the virtual machine is migrated to a new physical machine in a good running state using the virtual machine migration technology.